Como te echo de menos
by Luna Aelin
Summary: Songfic - Porque Snape odia a James, porque nunca da a conocer sus sentimientos?, Que cosas le pasaron como para no mostrar sus sentimientos...... otravez


Bueno ya estoy aki con mi asegundo fic, y primer songfic pensaba hacerlo con Harry y Sirius, pero no me gustaba como quedaba, pero bueno espero les guste.  
  
A D V E R T E N C I A: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, aunque si me gustaría, al igual que la canción es de Alejandro Sanz.  
  
Aelin-Elen-Lunatica-Lupina  
  
LXimenaLR@hotmail.com  
  
COMO TE ECHO DE MENOS  
  
Otra vez pensaba en ella, en el día en que la conoció, en sus lindos ojos verdes, su cabello rojo. Fue tan feliz cuando la tubo en sus brazos, era demasiado bello para creerlo, sabia que era demasiado para el, que a veces tenia miedo de perderla, de que el galán de Potter llegara y se la arrebatara. Estaba en su casa, todavía tenia algunas de las cosas que ella le había regalado cuando eran novios, entre ellas una vieja radio, todavía recordaba cuando ella le enseño a utilizarla, ya que tenia mas contacto con los aparatos muggles a comparación de el; prendió la radio y sintoniza una estación donde sonaba una bella balada  
  
Existe un niño que vive en mí luchando por tenerte  
  
me revive momentos, lejanos ya, y me hace pensar.  
  
Confundiendo realidad, obligándome a escuchar  
  
tu voz diciendo de lejos, cómo te echo de menos  
  
no puedo más, por qué te alejas.  
  
Todas las noches era lo mismo, pensaba en ella, imaginaba que estaba a su lado, recordaba cuando estaba en el colegio a su lado, cuando se sentaban a lado del lago a observar el atardecer, recordaba su dulce voz llamándole.  
  
Lo que me cuesta comprender que aunque eres  
  
parte del ayer  
  
no vale que hundas tu cabeza en mi jersey.  
  
Lo que te cuesta comprender que aunque eres  
  
parte del ayer  
  
Siempre soñaba con ella, pero su lindo sueño siempre se convertía en pesadilla, ya que también recordaba la vez que la encontró cerca de los invernaderos con el, lo que mas había temido había pasado, encuanto la vio salio corriendo de ahí, ella encuanto lo vio salio detrás de el, y cuando lo alcanzo, ella empezó a llorar, a disculparse, pero el seguía sin dar crédito a lo que había visto.  
  
me desespero, que también yo lo he sufrido, que en este  
  
tiempo sin vernos cómo te he echado de menos...  
  
me besas y me hundo y sé que nadie en este mundo  
  
entendería...por qué queremos volver.  
  
Estaba en su habitación recordando aquellos bellos y horribles recuerdos, la extrañaba, y el sabia que ella en algún momento después de ese incidente también lo extrañaba. También recordaba la vez que lo fue a buscar a las mazmorras, ella sabia que cuando el quería estar solo iba y se encerraba en un salón vació, y ahí sucedió algo que nunca olvidaría, ella se acerco y le dijo que la perdonara por lo que diría y haría, le dijo que ella ya no quería nada con el y entonces lo beso  
  
Perdiendo a cada instante un poco más  
  
luchando por tenerte hasta el final.  
  
Sigo escuchando de lejos, cómo te echo de menos  
  
qué fuerza será... la que aún nos une.  
  
Eso le pasaba todas las noches, no la podía olvidar, no podía comprender porque ella, Lily Evans, una de las chicas mas lindas del colegio lo había dejado a el, a Severus Snape, uno de los mejores alumnos, talvez era porque no dejaba de hablar de la clase de pociones, o talvez porque el estaba en Slytherin y ella en Griffindor o porque.... no lo sabia, pero el sabia que nunca la olvidaría, que aun en la muerte pelearía por ella, como la echaba de menos.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado, porfa dejen su comentario, ya sea bueno o malo  
  
"LUNATICA LUPINA" UNICA HIJA Y HEREDERA de la familia lupin y yo solo tengo 3 tíos: Sirius, James y Lily y un solo primo que es Harry, a Petter no lo considero como un tío ya que es una maldita rata asquerosa traidora  
  
-BIEN DICHO LUNA!!!!! -Gracias tío Canuto ^^ -Luna.... Sirius!!! -Vamos Lupin!!! Sabes que ella tiene la razón!! -Si papi sabes que tengo la razón. -Esta bien pero solo dile Rata Traidora -OK 


End file.
